


Sobre perros y gatos

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era obvio que no le agradaba al gato. ¿Y al perro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre perros y gatos

Era obvio que no le agradaba al gato.

Cada vez que lo veía, usualmente cuando sentía que era necesario intervenir en lugar de sólo observar tras los ojos de su pequeña Chrome, éste saltaba sobresaltado y corría hasta quedar frente a Sawada, listo para sacar sus dinamitas, aunque no sirviesen de mucho contra él, mientras siseaba con desagrado antes de gritar.

Sólo le faltaba que se le erizasen sus cabellos para quedar como la viva imagen de un gato molesto, por lo que no había forma de dudar por un segundo su disgusto.

Lo que a Mukuro le sorprendió fue descubrir que tampoco le agradaba al perro.

No era que no supiese que éste era capaz de más que de reír y actuar como si creyese que todo era una gran broma, pero nunca había esperado que un comentario sobre el gato bastaría para que le mostrase sus dientes y dejase en claro que aceptaba su presencia, mas no la apreciaba.

Era una curiosidad más que algo de verdadera importancia, pero el saber que se había equivocado en más de un sentido al juzgar a Yamamoto Takeshi era algo que le incomodaba y lo hacía querer descubrir más de lo que todavía no había descubierto de él.


End file.
